


In Sickness

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick!Sanzo, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo takes care of a sick Sanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

     "You just had to get sick, didn't you?" Gojyo said watching as Sanzo turned to glare at him.

     "Easy, easy. Hakkai said you need to stay lying down."  
  
     "Are you going to answer my question?"  
     "What question?"  
     "Why are you taking care of me?"  
     "Because I want to, San-chan..."  
     "Don't call me that..."  
  
     Gojyo smirked slightly, Sanzo was so much fun to tease. Gojyo then sat down on the bed. Reaching over he quickly brushed a few strands of golden hair, before placing a gentle kiss on Sanzo's forehead. He then replaced the wet cloth on Sanzo's forehead and then settled down on the bed, pulling Sanzo to his chest.  
  
     "Eager for me to get better, hmm?"  
     "Nah, I like you just where you are..."  
     "Che..and where might that be, ero kappa?"  
     "Here."  
  
      Sanzo felt a sudden warmness spread through him at the simple answer, it was where he wanted to be, too.  
  
     "Besides it's not fun to fight with the baka saru if you're not there..."  
     "What, you like getting hit with fan?"  
     "No, I like you... Now go to sleep and get better."


End file.
